


Rendezvous

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Not all of Toni's nights spent at the Serpent campsite are spent in her tent





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> A short fill for [southsidestyles ladies of Riverdale smut prompt meme.](https://southsidestyle.livejournal.com/511.html) (nsfw gifs at the link)

"You know, Toni, I've been wondering for a while. What the hell are you doing still living here when you've got a sugar mama at the ready?"

"We're way too young to be moving in together."

Sweet Pea crossed his arms and leaned against the corrugated wall. "Oh, so it's not because you like getting railed by the Serpent King too much to give it up?"

"Sweets!" She felt her cheeks burn. "How?"

"You've been subtle, but not subtle enough. I saw you slipping out of the trailer early one morning."

"Who else knows?" Her heart was racing. Cheryl couldn't find out.

"As far as I know, just me. Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

"Thank you, Sweet Pea."

"Hey, bros before northside hoes. But I've got to ask, why risk it all for Jughead? Is his dick game that good?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, he's not bigger than you."

He nudged her shoulder. "C'mon, spill. I know, it's because Blossom's a pillow princess. I've seen those nails. I don't envy you."

"You're being gross, and I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Fine, be that way," he called after her. "Your secret's still safe with me."

It wasn't that she couldn't give up dick. If she wanted to be fucked, dildos came in any size and never got soft. But Cheryl could be… a lot. Their relationship happened so fast, and was so overwhelming, she was afraid of losing herself. It left Toni craving something that just belonged to her. She knew it was no excuse, but it was what it was.

Some nights Jughead slipped into her tent. She'd lie naked in her sleeping bag, nipples turned to hard peaks by the crisp fall air, waiting for his warm hands, and tongue, and cock. He wouldn't even get his jeans all the way off before she was mounting him, letting him warm her up inside and out. He'd leave her well after midnight with his come inside her and a sweet kiss goodnight.

But whenever FP was gone, and they thought they could get away with it, they'd hole up in his trailer until dawn. An actual bed was luxury compared to what she was used to, not that she got any sleep.

They were tempting fate by still hooking up after Sweet Pea caught them, but she just couldn't seem to stay away. In a weird way, the chance of being caught made sneaking around even hotter.

She sunk down on Jughead's cock and leaned down for a kiss. He raised his hips to meet her as she rode him. Pleasure built up inside her. He always looked up at her like he'd never seen a girl before, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Maybe that was what she couldn't give up. It was addictive, being wanted that much.

The trailer door crashed as it swung open and shut, shortly followed by a voice.

"Boy!"

Shit. Oh God. This was worse than getting caught by Cheryl. She scrambled off of Jughead's lap. Jughead covered himself with the blankets. FP thankfully left her alone while she grabbed her clothes. She dressed and ran out of the trailer without ever meeting his eyes.

She was in such a hurry she smacked right into the broad chest waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"Damnit, Topaz, check your phone won't you?" Sweet Pea scolded.

"I was a little occupied."

"Oh no. He caught you in the act?"

"Yep. Naked. Full penetration. What the hell am I gonna do?"

"Relax." Sweet Pea put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's embarrassing, but it's not like FP gives a shit about telling on you."

"You know how weird he is about Jug and Betty. He's already picking out wedding venues for them."

"Oh my god. You're more upset about not being able to fuck him again."

"I can be upset about more than one thing."

He laughed. "You've got it bad, Topaz."


End file.
